We have obtained U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,116,858; 4,116,856; and 4,159,311 which pertain to the formation of hydrous alumina within a particulate anion exchange resin; the hydrous alumina is shown to be reacted with LiCl to form crystalline LiCl.2Al(OH).sub.3 or reacted with LiOH to form crystalline LiOH.2Al(OH).sub.3. The hydrous alumina is shown to be prepared by the ammonia precipitation of AlCl.sub.3 dispersed in the anion exchange resin.